


Show Me You Care! (RaphXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Donnie - Freeform, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Leo - Freeform, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raph x Reader - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Raphael x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, donatello - Freeform, leonardo - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Raph loves you, he just isn't good at showing it as often as he should.
Relationships: Raph/reader - Relationship, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Show Me You Care! (RaphXReader)

Now sure you knew what you were getting into when you began dating the hot head but you didn’t expect it to be quite like this. He had his temper but you two never fought and meant it, normally it was just play fighting over silly things, but this…this was different. This time you meant every word…but it didn’t start as a fight. No. It started as a simple conversation which he turned into a fight. Then again half of the conversations he had turned into fights so there was no real surprise there. Didn’t make it hurt less though. You had just wanted to talk to him about being more open with his emotions but he got defensive about it and things went down hill from there. You knew he cared but sometimes it didn’t seem like it and it made you question your relationship with him and what it was built on. You loved him, though hadn’t told him, but you were beginning to doubt he loved you for more reasons than he hadn’t said it yet. At first things were odd because you two had just began to date but that soon smoothed out and it became normal. You two then moved onto cuddling and kissing which was great but as of late…that hadn’t been happening. Lately the only conversations you two had had were short and mostly you speaking and him grunting as a response. You just didn’t understand, had you done something wrong? He wouldn’t tell you even if you asked, and you had, and your texts had been ignored for a week at least. When ever you visited you found it painful he’d rather be working out than spending time with you like you two use to.

You felt like he was ignoring you.

You had asked his brothers and Splinter but they all told you he had said nothing of your relationship to them and they assumed everything was going well. Great. Now you were completely lost as to what to do. Sighing as you flopped onto your bed you buried your head into the mountains of pillows and chocked back a sob. What were you doing wrong? You had tried to be a good mate, which you both began to use after a random note Donnie had given when he heard you use the word ‘boyfriend’, but apparently that wasn’t good enough. You thought he was happy with you but apparently something wasn’t right within the relationship. Maybe he was just bored of you. No that wouldn’t happen…he voiced his opinions strongly so if he was bored of you he would’ve called off the relationship a week ago. Was it just you? Maybe it was just you. Maybe you were just over reacting and making this a bigger deal than it was. Sniffling as you heard your phone go off you saw it was a call from Raph. Well…maybe this was good? Answering you asked, “Yes?”

“Why did you ask that the other day?” Came a gruff response.

Really? No ‘hello, how was your day?’ just straight into the conversation? Usually if you had been upset he’d pick up instantly and begin bombarding you with questions but he didn’t even sound like he cared. “Well hello to you too. And I brought it up because lately you seem not to want to be in this relationship anymore.” You were done being gentle about this knowing that he would react to strong and straight forward things you took a risk; though your pain fueled anger didn’t help.

“What makes you say that?” he snapped after a long pause of silence clearly irritated by what you had said.

“Oh I don’t know Raphael! Maybe the fact that every time I’ve been over for the past week you haven’t even asked me how my day was! You’d rather be with your weights or punching bag! You’ve been ignoring my texts! We don’t talk at all anymore not to mention that you normally would be asking me if I was ok if you heard I was upset but a moment ago you didn’t even notice! We’ve been in a relationship for months and all of a sudden you’re ignoring me and when I try to figure out what’s wrong we end up fighting! We’ve argued before but never fought though apparently it’s to much to ask from the tough guy to show more emotion or even talk to me about whats going on! I just need you to talk to me or show me you care because right now it feels like you don’t!” You poured your heart out taking a risk as you fought back tears. Not wanting to hear what ever excuse he was about to come up with you hung up and tossed your phone on the floor before diving into your pillows once more.

Meanwhile your mate sat there stunned by your words and the fact you, for the first time, hung up on him. Damn he fucked up. He didn’t mean to make you feel like this but he wasn’t good with emotions or how to show them other than rage. Hell it took him and his brothers almost dying for him to tell them why he was so harsh on them and constantly threatened to go off on his own! He had to fix this. He couldn’t lose you because he was being a stubborn ass and wouldn’t open up about his feelings for you. Standing he left his room and went to find his brother grumbling a slur of cursed under his breath not believing what he was about to do.

Now it was time you ignored him. For the rest of the day you refused to answer his calls or texts feeling like he deserved this; besides they were probably just him wanting to start another fight and you were in no mood to deal with that. How ever as you woke up the due to a knocking on your window. Oh he wasn’t… Sitting up you turned and looked at over at your bedroom window that lead to to the fire escape. He was. Rolling your eyes you flung the blanket back and got out of bed trudging your way over to the window and opened it. Crossing your arms you glared up at him silently daring him to start another fight.

“Look I know you’re pissed at me, you’ve got every right to be I would if I were you, but just come with me alright? I’ve got something I want you to see.” Raph explained quickly knowing you weren’t a morning person, even if it was technically night still, but he had to fix the rift he had caused in the relationship. “Please…”

You felt the flames of your anger die down hearing his tone. He sounded almost…scared. You’ve heard his tone in many different ways but fear was now one of them. “Stay here.” You grumbled before turning going into the bathroom. Emerging a few minutes later you walked over and out of the window closing it behind you. Not wanting to be carried like normal you climbed up the ladder as he lead you to what ever it was he thought you needed to see. Once to the roof you crossed your arms and was about to say something but stopped as he spoke up.

“Would’ve picked like…a park or somethin’ but that kinda ain’t an option for me.” Raph shrugged and stepped aside so you could see a few blankets spread out on the roof along with some pillows.

“Raph I swear if you dragged me up here just to cuddle…” You growled low as you walked over and sat down on the blanket followed by him and bit the inside of your cheek to avoid a smile as he chuckled.

“Nah, you’d kill me if I woke you up just to cuddle. Especially at this time.” Raph explained and lay on his shell motioning for you to do the same. He smirked seeing you roll your eyes but lie down anyway your arms still crossed, “Just watch.”

Watch what they sky? To tired to argue you glared at the stars as if they were the cause for your relationship problems but found your expression soften. You watched as the sky turned from a clear night sky to a meteor shower and couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful sight. “How’d you know about this?” You asked softly after a while.

“I asked Donnie for some advice sense Mikey would just give me some stupid idea and Leo said he wasn’t sure what to do.” Raph replied.

Your attention now fully on him you propped yourself up on your elbow, “You asked Leo for advice?”

“Yea…I know I fucked up big on this one so I asked for advice on how to get you to spend time with me so I could tell you…” He trailed off as his gaze locked with yours.

Not sure if you were more shocked at him blushing or the fact he asked Leo for advice you continued, “And what would that be?”

Taking a deep breath he explained, “I ain’t the best at emotions and stuff that much everyone knows but I do still have them. I wasn’t sure how to tell you so I guess I just shut up completely…and that wasn’t right. Look I’ve never felt like this before so this is all new to me I mean hell I never even thought I’d have a mate!” Raph exclaimed sitting up unable to stop his words anymore. “It’s just so weird having someone be there for me as a friend and lover I mean I don’t get why you stuck around all this time I thought you’d bail the first chance you got because we can’t always be with one another or because I’ve got a temper and sometimes just don’t wanna be around anyone but you’re still here! You’re gorgeous, smart, way more better at controlling your emotions than I am, you don’t judge based on looks alone- hell you when I clearly wanted nothing to do with you you insisted on getting to know me! You’ve been attacked because of me and you still…you’re still here. I’ve been hurting my mate and I’m not suppose to that’s not what you, do you protect and take care of them, you’re suppose make then happy and all I’ve been doing is upsetting you! Dammit you’ve given me every chance in the world and all I’ve done is piss you off and make you think I don’t love you and thats not true I do! I love you more than I thought was possible to even-“ Raph was cut short by a passionate kiss from you rather surprised you would do that after what he had put you through.

Pulling back you laughed as tears of joy rolled down your cheeks rather overwhelmed by the sudden confession of his true feelings. That’s all you wanted. That’s all you ever wanted.

“Oh shit I did it again please don’t cry I hate it when you cry.” he cooed gently as he pulled you into his lap and nuzzled close to you trying to get you to stop crying but was confused when you laughed more.

“Oh Raphie no you’ve done nothing wrong.” You promised gently cupping his cheek and looked up into his green eyes smiling lovingly, “That’s all I wanted…just to know how you feel…I’m sorry i hung up on you earlier Raphie.”

He chuckled gently holding your hand in his, “Nah, I had that commin’.”

“I love you too you big softie.” You giggled cuddling close to him as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Good because you’re my mate and thats not gonna change.” He chuckled kissing you’re forehead as he lay back pulling you on top of him so you two could continue to cuddle before you both fell silent and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
